An Outcast Among Demigods
by TheElementalPhoenix
Summary: He is a son of Hades, but he does not know that. He doesn't know why he is treated like an outcast, or why he 'Reeks of Death'. All he knows is that he wants friends and family, and someone to love him. Join Percy as he copes with being an Outcast Among Demigods.


**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO in any way**

 **Me: Rick**

 **Rick: Ye?**

 **Me: That was mean**

 **Rick: So? And also, I thought of a joke**

 **Me: Cool, what is it?**

 **Rick: You**

 **Me: =(**

 **I am up for suggestions!**

School sucked. All my teachers hated me (And I hated them back) besides Mr Brunner. My music teacher sent me to detention for calling him an 'Old sot'. Although I didn't know what it meant, he got pretty angry.

Then there was Mrs Dodds. She was kind to me also, but I don't know what. She hates Nancy and always gives her detention when she does something mean to me.

And lastly Mr Brunner. He was super cool.

Sometimes he would go on stage and point a sword at us and challenge us to say every greek hero, and their parents and descendants. But the thing is is that he is paralyzed from waist to feet, so he has to use a wheelchair.

He was always kind to me but like everyone else, he didn't like to be near me. So I always stood in the back of the class

And then there was Grover. a 'Friend'. He was always nervous near me and often complained to Mr Brunner about how I smelt of death and decay.

And each time Grover complains I swear i can hear Mr brunner muttering "Probably just a son of Thanatos" and would stroll away in his wheelchair.

I sighed, I missed my mom. My mom was a kind, beautiful, wonderful woman. But she had a hard life. her parents died in a plane crash when she was young, so she went to live with her grandma, but when she went to college, her grandma passed away, leaving her with no home or place to go.

 ***(LIne Break)***

I got off of the bus. Today was a field trip day, we were going to a greek museum. I was happy because Mr Brunner was leading the trip, and with Mrs Dodds also.

I went to the rest of the class and we stopped at a picture of kKonos eating his children.

He was gabbling on about a bunch of stuff so I decided to put on my ear phones and listen to some music.

Five minutes later Mr Brunner asked me About the titans and the titan war.

"Well, um, there was Kronos, the king titan and Rhea, the wife. They had 6 children, Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, and the youngest, Zeus. Kronos ate all his children but Zeus because Rhea hid him on a mountain."

"And then one day Zeus made Kronos barf out all his brothers and sister. And then they went to war and killed Kronos and took over Olympus." I finished

"Correct!" Mr Brunner said "Good job!"

- **Line-break-Here-**

it was lunch time when Nancy walked up to me.

"Give me your lunch, I am still hungry" she sneered.

I gave a simple reply "No"

She seemed to get really mad but then smirked and pretended to fall down.

"Percy pushed me!" she screamed.

I sighed, Mrs Dodds walked over to her and faked kindness.

"Are you ok? Here, I will make Percy go buy you a new shirt."

Nancy smirked and stood up not even bothering to act hurt at all, but then a scream came from the table I was sitting at.

"Wait! It was me not Percy!" Grover screamed

I smiled, this was the first time anyone has ever stood up for me, besides my mom of course. No one has really ever cared for me. Maybe he does care about me.

"I think not" said Mrs Dodds "Not come on Percy let's go to the gift shop"

"It'll be ok Grover' I said. "Thanks for trying"

He nodded nervously- never mind when I said that he might actually care for me and think of me as a friend.

-Line-break-O-Awesomeness-

We walked into an empty room which confused me, aren't we supposed to be going to the gift shop?.

"Um, aren't we supposed to be at the gift shop?" I asked

She then looked at me seriously and started growing wings and talons.

"Percy- I need you to know that the greek gods are real, you will have to go to a place called Camp Half Blood, that is where you learn to fight monsters, and do not ever say a monster's name, it attracts that monster to you and will put both you and your mother in danger." She said "You will be there soon ok?"

I just stared at her nimbly. But you can't blame me, it is a lot to take in. If someone just turned into a bat thing in front of you and told you myths were real- you would probably be surprised also.

I slowly nodded. She sighed in relief and turned back to her human form. She made shirt appear, and said.

"Do not act surprised, just act as if nothing happened ok?" And then she added " It will put us both in danger if you do not"

I snapped out of my shock and nodded.

And with that we walked out of the store.

 **Was it good or bad? I need suggestions!**

 **Please help me in anyway possible to write this story!. What pairing should I do also?**

 **Percy x Zoe**

 **Percy x Artemis**

 **Percy x Annabeth**

 **Percy x other**

 **Please comment!**


End file.
